Caos en el corazón que alguna vez creyó
by Blossom Lu
Summary: [One shot]:En lo más oscuro de su corazón Akko se aferra a sus últimas ilusiones y esperanzas. Sin embargo, la realidad es mucho más negativa de lo que cree. Ya no hay luz, esperanza ni alegría. Todo lo que alguna vez creyó, y todas las cosas que la mantuvieron siendo ella se colpasan. El caos invade su corazón que alguna vez creyó en la magia. • [Perspectiva capítulo #22 ]


**Caos en el corazón que alguna vez creyó**

 **. . .**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de los creadores de Little Witch Academia. Sin embargo la historia es mía.

 **Spoilers: Sí** , si no has visto el capítulo 22 te recomendaría verlo primero ya que hay un alto contenido de spoilers.

. . .

A las tres en punto, tú —Akko— sentiste tu corazón revolotear como una pequeña mariposita pues entendiste las palabras que Andrew Hanbridge te dijo.

 _La felicidad debe estar en nosotros mismos, la alegría y todas las cosas que nos hacen sentir felices deben provenir de nosotros._

Lo comprendiste Akko, y sentiste un alivio inmenso al saber que ese chico cuyos principios se basaban en no comprender la magia la estaba entendiendo, se estaba adentrando a ese mundo que cualquier humano no entendería, un mundo incomprendido por muchos y amado por otros.

Sin embargo, cuando dieron las cinco observaste un cubo. Ese cubo que significaba desgracia, maldad y sentimientos negativos. Te despediste de forma rápida de Andrew y corriste detrás del cubo del fatalismo.

Brincaste, saltaste, revoloteaste y trataste. Te alzaste hasta donde tus pies se cansaron sólo para tomar el cubo y sentir una extraña sensación invadir tu cuerpo, al tiempo que las manifestaciones en High Street aumentaban.

Lotte y Sucy te vieron y te preguntaron si ocurría algo.

—Es este cubo…—Se los mostraste con duda y un deje de temor—, algo grave está ocurriendo.

No podía ser de otra manera. Sucy y Lotte les pareció familiar ese cubo, como si de un mal augurio se tratara ese pequeño objeto en forma de juguete. El miedo empezó a respirarse en el aire, como si se tratara de un gas, llegando hasta los pulmones e invadiendo cada terminal nerviosa.

Corriste y te separaste de ellas. No te vieron, no supieron donde tú te escondiste o a donde fuiste a parar. Las perdiste de vista y eso no le tomaste mucha relevancia, tenías que capturar todos los cubos, todas esas cosas que parecían conducirte hacia un gran descubrimiento.

Conforme los minutos pasaron el reloj marcó las siete. La campanada de alguna iglesia hizo resonar sus campanas indicando la hora. El cielo empezó a oscurecerse y de a poco, los gritos de enojo de la gente incrementaron.

—¡No fue gol, no fue gol!

Pero eso iba más que un simple sentimiento deportivo, más que una estafa o de que el otro equipo haya hecho trampa.

—¡Fue mano, no era gol!

Inglaterra tenía su pase directo al mundial 2018 en Rusia, todos lo decían, era obvio que ganarían. Sin embargo, aquél partido destrozó las ilusiones de un país entero.

Tú en cambio Akko, no escuchabas esas protestas y seguías en busca de todos los cubos hasta que de repente, como una revelación en medio de la creciente oscuridad la viste, sí. Esa persona nueva que había llegado a Luna Nova con la firme promesa de regresar la magia con nuevos métodos. Esa persona que de alguna manera te motivaba a continuar, aunque si bien no la comprendías, aunque si bien su mirar a veces te parecía extraño.

Croix. Esa mujer que llegó de la nada, volando sin escoba. Esa mujer de cabello corto que parecía esconder un sinfín de secretos que preferías ignorar. Ella estaba ahí, de pie y dándote la espalda.

—¡Croix-sensei!—Tu voz fuerte sonó, le gritaste para llamar su atención.

Pero ella no te dirigió la mirada, ni siquiera un poco. Querías su atención, ¿acaso ella no veía como todas las piezas de un rompecabezas social se estaban desboronando y desordenando? ¿por qué ella estaba tan tranquila en medio del caos naciente?

—Estos cubos, ¡mire!—se los señalaste, tu dedo se movía tan rápido que parecía algo sobre humano.

¿Su respuesta? Fue una risa. No de alegría. Era diferente. Algo que no conocías, un sentimiento nuevo estaba fluyendo en la atmosfera, no era tristeza, no era felicidad, era algo más.

—Buen trabajo—dijo ella, pero tú no comprendiste a quién se lo dijo.

—¿Croix-sensei?

—He desarrollado estos para poder transformar las emociones de otras personas en energía.

—Sensei… ¿usted?

Sentiste como toda tu energía se había esfumado, toda la alegría que a las tres sentiste se había esfumado como una tormenta fuerte.

—No es lo que crees—te interrumpió Croix—, yo sólo fortalezco su ira, ese sentimiento viene de ellos mismos yo no lo creo. Absorbo esa ira.

—¿Para qué?—tu cabeza da vueltas, no entiendes nada de lo que te está diciendo.

—Las emociones humanas se pueden transformar a una energía mágica fuerte. Es una simple transformación, una reacción sencilla. Como hacer un pastel, tan simple como eso. Donde el ingrediente principal son los corazones de todas las personas del mundo, los tomaré todos para así poder absorber esos sentimientos: ira, odio, tristeza, envidia, miedo e inseguridad. ¿No crees que sea bueno tomar todo esto para convertirlo en energía mágica?

—¿Tomar esos sentimientos?—empiezas a sentir algo en tu pecho, no es felicidad, dista mucho de ello. Es un sentimiento de desesperación y confusión al no comprender cómo es que la que consideraste una maestra empieza a hablar de forma… _casi malvada._

—La magia de todo el mundo se está perdiendo—te explica Croix con calma—, a este paso la magia desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra, nunca más será conocida y se cerrará un legado de miles de años de antigüedad. Es ahí donde entro yo, donde yo crearé una energía tan poderosa que reemplace a esa magia. En algún momento, el mundo será reorganizado y se reconsiderará la posibilidad de la magia nuevamente.

—¡Imposible, eso no es bueno! ¡No debe hacer eso!

Croix sigue dándote la espalda, y sin pensar continua con sus palabras, las cuales empiezan a afectarte. Quieres llorar, quieres hacerla entrar en razón, pero en el fondo hay algo que te dice que es inútil.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te importa que la magia se pierda?

—La magia no se extinguirá, ¡yo no lo permitiría!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Con tus sentimientos? Con ellos no cambiarás nada, debes actuar.

Tu corazón se estremeció con aquellas palabras y por un instante te quedaste callada, sin argumento alguno para contradecir a Croix. ¿Cómo pretendías preservar la magia de cualquier manera? Te sentiste pequeña, como cuando te quitan la ilusión de algo.

—¡No es verdad! La magia es… está hecha para alegrar a las personas.

En ese momento, Croix te dirige una escueta mirada acompañada de palabras que terminaron por romperte.

—Te pareces a Chariot, pensando tanto en sentimientos… ese fue el motivo de su fracaso.

Croix sonríe y mueve su mano para tomar su tablet y de ahí hacer una configuración. Tú no lo comprendes, pero en ese momento todos los pequeños cubos se unen para formar una estructura grande, similar a la de una serpiente.

Tratas de evadirlo, te mueves y los esquivas, sin embargo más de un cubo logra golpearte y caes al suelo en repetidas ocasiones. Son golpes reales, esto ya no se trata de un simple entrenamiento o juego, es la realidad. No logras entender qué es lo que ocurre, lo único que entiendes es que estás metida en el lugar incorrecto con la persona incorrecta.

Corres y te aferras a la vida, aquella serpiente con extremidades se mueve con rapidez y empiezas a sentir el miedo. Un miedo real que va más allá de lo emocional, es miedo a morir. El miedo a jamás despertar. Pues sabes que ese ataque no es solo una broma como las que te hace Sucy o Amanda. No. Esto ya no es un juego.

Es imposible escapar, estás atrapada en un laberinto de golpes y caídas. La serpiente pronto se convierte en una especie de araña que te atrapa y poco puedes hacer. No puedes hacer absolutamente nada, en ese momento vuelves a ser una adolescente común, una adolescente sin magia y con miedos.

—Quédate quieta por un momento—te ordena Croix, siempre dándote la espalda.

Piensas desde luego lo peor, ¿Qué querrá hacerte? Tu corazón palpita y de forma inútil tratas de zafarte de ese agarre pero es en vano. Nada de lo que intentes cambia el escenario.

Todo pudo resultar trágico, sin embargo Úrsula llega como una heroína, una vez más ella va a tu rescate. En los tiempos más difíciles ella aparece como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, ella le da ese sentido a la felicidad y la preserva. Ella logra rescatarte una vez más, sin embargo también tiene que luchar sus propias batallas.

La metamorfosis de los cubos son cambiantes, de un momento a otro son serpientes y al otro arañas. En una de esas transformaciones, Úrsula es absorbida y te quedas ahí de pie. Sin hacer nada, estupefacta y en shock. No puedes gritar, tus cuerdas bucales han sido selladas como si se tratara de un conjuro mortal. Y es ahí donde lo impredesible sucede, donde dentro de la oscuridad crece la esperanza.

Ella sale, ella logra vencer a esa bestia cambiante y cuando sale al exterior la ves.

Ya no es más Úrsula.

Nunca más.

En su cabello, el que alguna vez fue color azul intenso notas la coloración rojiza característica de tu mayor motivación, de aquella persona que creerías todo sin chistar: Shiny Chariot.

Pero de repente, todo vuelve como era antes. Su cabello rojo desaparece por el de siempre, los ojos al descubierto son de nuevo ocultados bajo el cristal de los lentes. No entiendes nada, ¿es Chariot o es Úrsula? ¿Fue una visión o es real? Te quedas ahí en el piso, temerosa y débil sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Al fin apareces—dice Croix, haciendo la apertura a un desenlace inesperado—, ¿piensas seguir estorbando Chariot Dunord?

—Sensei… ¿usted es Shiny Chariot?

Tus labios apenas y pueden pronunciar aquello, no das cabida a lo que ocurre. Quieres respuestas, las necesitas ya.

—¿Al fin te diste cuenta? Te lo dije Akko, te dije que algún día la conocerías—Croix sonríe triunfante, dirigiéndose por fin a ti y no mostrando su espalda—, la persona a la que tanto admiraste durante años, siempre estuvo a tu lado y te engañó todo este tiempo.

—Siento habértelo ocultado—La voz de Úrsula no suena igual, es diferente, una especie de enojo y tristeza se esconden—, hubiera querido decírtelo de otra forma. ¡Croix, debes parar esto!

—¿Detenerme? ¿Tú a mí? ¡Increíble! ¿No es algo hipócrita de tu parte? Sino mal recuerdo, tú hiciste algo hace diez años. ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Akko? El día en que Chariot desapareció de los escenarios, de la vida pública. Dile que le hiciste a la Luna. "Dream fuel spirit".

—Dream fuel spirit…

—Una magia que lograba convertir el poder de los sueños de las personas en una magia poderosa. ¿No te suena familiar Akko? Y entonces Chariot, ¿incluso así quieres detenerme? No somos diferentes después de todo.

—¿Hacer que el poder de soñar se volviera magia?—tu corazón está destrozado, y aun así intentas averiguarlo todo.

Úrsula, o mejor dicho Chariot te dirige una mirada de profunda tristeza.

—Así es, de eso se trataba—te confirma Croix, destruyéndote un poco más—, ahora entiendo por qué Chariot se preocupaba tanto por ti. ¿No te parece obvio? Viste alguno de los show de Chariot cuando eras niña, ¿verdad? El "dream fuel spirit" reunía el poder de soñar de las personas para convertirlo en magia, en pocas palabras, las personas cuyos sueños eran absorbidos perdían la magia. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Chariot? ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a detalle a Akko?

Caos. Caos dentro de tu corazón y afuera de él. En el ambiente se respiraba la tristeza de un sueño roto anunciado. A las afueras la gente seguía manifestándose y en ese momento, la declaración de molestia en Inglaterra se declaró. Ese día, en ese momento, siendo cuarto para las ocho los fuegos artificiales pintaron el cielo. Pero no se trataba de un día feliz. Era el comienzo de una guerra de poder, no sólo se trataba del fútbol, sino que todo iba más allá, todo tenía su origen a muchos años atrás. La paz, el orden, la esperanza, la magia. Todas esas cosas estaban derrumbándose como en efecto dominó.

Y cuando el primer cohete estalló, la verdad se rebeló.

—Cuando me enteré que habías asistido a uno de mis show no me lo pude creer, no quería creerlo. Sin embargo, lo confirmé al pasar los meses, al estar a tu lado. Y es probable, y es algo que pudo haber pasado, yo absorbí tu magia. El hecho de que no puedas volar, el hecho de que te cueste tanto trabajo todo lo relacionado a la magia… Es mi culpa.

Fuegos artificiales adornando el cielo oscuro, miles de estrellas en el firmamento. Gritos de gente en protesta. Pero dentro de todo el caos, estás ahí esperando otra luz, algo real. Te aferras a las pocas esperanzas que existen en tu ingenuo corazón.

—No puede ser…—quieres quedarte con esa idea, de que todo es mentir, quieres sostenerte a ello como si se tratara de un bote salvavidas—, vamos Úrsula-sensei, está mintiéndome ¿verdad?

Tu voz se rompe, pues en el fondo sabes que es verdad. Ella no te ve a los ojos, ella te muestra su espalda. Pero puedes sentirlo, es como si la vieras de frente. Es sincera, no hay mentira en su voz. No hay rastro de engaño. Y aquello duele más.

Todos los recuerdos, todas esas cosas que te hicieron feliz. Esos momentos en los que la magia se volvió tu única prioridad. Las sonrisas que todas en Luna Nova te dieron, las personas que conociste, las amigas que hiciste. El esfuerzo que diste en cada uno de tus días ahí. La felicidad albergada en tu corazón y esa singular alegría que desprendías cada día y cada noche sin importar que tan malo fuera el tiempo. Ese caos interno que nunca te sobrepasó…

—No puede ser, es mentira. No puede…

Aprietas tus puños, es lo único que te queda en ese momento. Aferrarte a la tristeza, traición y soledad. Y te das cuenta que todos esos momentos parecen ahora ser manipulados por la nube negativa de la vida. Esas cosas que un día te hicieron feliz parecen espejismos. ¿Fueron reales?

La persona en la que más creíste, la persona que más admiraste. La persona que te hizo renunciar a todo lo humano para estar en un mundo de magia y fantasía. ¿Valió la pena?

"No me olvides, el poder de creer es tu magia"

Tu corazón termina por romperse. Los últimos fuegos artificiales son detonados y la colisión termina. El inicio del caos apenas comienza.

Corres, corres hacia la nada. Te aferras hacia tu sombra. Pues esta noche no hay quien te siga, esta noche no hay palabras reconfortantes. Al cuarto para las ocho tu mundo empieza a desboronarse como un castillo de arena.

Abrazas a la oscuridad, te abrazas a ti misma. Y en la lejanía, Croix sonríe triunfante al tiempo que uno de sus cubos se dirige a ti. Eres el combustible principal para la energía mágica.

—Chariot…

Y antes de poder decir algo más, sientes un profundo golpe en tu espalda. Caes al suelo débil y lo último que ves es a Croix acercándose a ti al tiempo que sostiene ese aparato blanco. Un cubo se alberga en tu pecho.

Después de eso ya no hay nada.

* * *

 **N/A** Damn, me vi el capítulo unas cuatro veces y no estoy mintiendo. Debería haber estudiado, pero bueno (? Este capítulo se me hizo demasiado profundo, viendo a una Akko destrozada y a una Úrsula arrepentida.

Este es un OS, un tanto fatalista al final. Es mi versión de lo que posiblemente ocurra en el capitulo 23, **no es cannon** (la última parte) pero como dije, lo veo muy posible a que ocurra.

En fin, si les gustó, si no les gustó comenten.

Mis redes de contacto son Blossom Lu (facebook personal) y Blossom Lu (página en facebook).

¡Saludos y bonito fin de semana!


End file.
